


Простое решение

by Aurumtrio, Rititavi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Mini, Other, Rating: NC17, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rititavi/pseuds/Rititavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сложная эмоциональная задача и её простое решение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простое решение

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Тифа и Клауд - Солджеры.

\- Скверно выглядит, - замечает Тифа, провожая генерала взглядом. - Откуда это он?  
Клауд пожимает плечами:  
\- Не поверишь, но он передо мной не отчитывается.  
\- Ну, вчера вы тренировались вместе. Я думала, он уже знал, куда его сегодня направят.  
\- Тренировались, а не обсуждали назначения, - Страйф раздражённо отпивает хреновый кофе. Тонкий пластик стаканчика прогибается под пальцами. Тифа поднимает руки:  
\- Всё, не злись. Я просто спросила.  
Локхарт получила второй Класс и перевод в Мидгар всего неделю назад. Клауд добился этого на полгода раньше. И Страйф, и Тифа считали, что причина такого расхождения во времени - неискоренимый шовинизм кадровиков. В солджеры-то они поступили в один день, и Локхарт ни на балл не отставала от Клауда.  
Но теперь справедливость восстановлена.  
Когда Тифа появилась на пороге непривычно тёплой, почти уютной мидгарской казармы, с полупустым вещмешком на плече и заплетёнными в тяжёлую косу запылёнными волосами, Клауд сгрёб её в охапку и не отпускал минуты две, игнорируя изумлённые взгляды товарищей. Потом шагнул в сторону, кивнул Тифе на свободную койку и забрал её рюкзак, а она расправила плечи, - большая часть парней судорожно сглотнула, уставившись на грудь, - и прокашлялась, будто ещё не всё внимание было приковано исключительно к ней.  
\- Солджер второго Класса Тифа Локхарт. Родом из Нибельхейма. Мы, - жест в сторону невозмутимого, но с весёлыми искорками в глазах, Клауда, - не спим вместе, никогда не спали и спать не собираемся. И мы даже не близкие родственники. Мы друзья, лучшие и с детства. Это чтобы не было вопросов. Всё ясно?  
Тишина в ответ.  
\- Она имела в виду, - падая на свою кровать, заметил Страйф, - что ухаживать за ней можно.  
Оживление.  
\- Но в случае чего останетесь без зубов, - улыбнулась Тифа.  
Грохнуло хохотом, а Клауд, повысив голос, добавил:  
\- Причём зубы она сама выбьет, а я потом ещё и уши оборву.  
Словом, появлению, наконец, солджера-женщины в составе основного, мидгарского корпуса, обрадовался не только Страйф.  
Правда, теперь приходится объяснять Тифе тонкости корпоративной этики, которая здесь соблюдается куда строже, чем в Джуноне. Её вопросы: почему Зак не пользуется серьёзного вида мечом, который таскает за спиной; почему генерал Сефирот ненавидит яблоки; кто с какой миссии вернулся и как она прошла, - ставят Клауда в тупик. Ну как объяснить, что он не настолько близок со старшими солджерами, что вообще… Есть дистанция, и Клауд не умеет такие дистанции сокращать. Тифа же помнит, не может не помнить, что Страйф ни с кем не дружил дома, и что тяжело находил общий язык с ребятами в Джуноне. Клауд ведь не Тифа. Это она мгновенно налаживает связи и с места в карьер разрешает с собой флиртовать.  
\- Так пойдём, спросим сейчас, как он. Наверняка ему не дадут отдохнуть. Стоит занести кофе, как считаешь? - без малейшего напряжения предлагает Тифа, и тянет Клауда в очередь к автомату.  
Вот как она так может?

***

Тифа плюс Зак - взрывная смесь. Они поладили с полуслова и принялись наводить свои порядки, и это сплошная головная боль. Не для них, а для Клауда, само собой.  
Однако его не настораживает, что Тифа решает на свой день рождения собрать на пьянку всех солджеров. Обычно собирают только близких товарищей, но это же Тифа.  
Его не настораживает даже то, что Зак с Тифой ломают голову над вопросом: как развести Сефирота на «небольшой подарочек», по выражению одного из них. Он только просит конкретизировать, о чём речь, а Фейр отвечает:  
\- Да так, насчёт тех общих посиделок в баре…  
\- А, чтобы генерал разрешил уйти всем сразу? Просто скажите, что у Тифы день рождения, и что она просит весь личный состав в своё распоряжение. В качестве подарка, - советует Клауд.  
Тифа морщит нос, но Зак выглядит задумчивым.  
\- И Сеф, думаешь, послушает?  
\- Само собой, - кивает Клауд. - Если вы дадите понять, что в вашей затее нет ничего неординарного.  
\- Может сработать, - слегка кивает Фейр. - Когда непринципиально, Сеф обычно идёт навстречу. Особенно в вопросах, не связанных со службой…  
Локхарт смотрит недоверчиво, Зак улыбается ей как-то неоднозначно. Клауд ощущает себя свидетелем тайного сговора.  
\- У генерала знания о социальных обычаях неполные и чисто теоретические. И он сам это понимает, так что если говорить убедительно… - медленно, словно размышляя вслух, произносит Зак.  
\- А почему?..  
\- Вырос в лабораториях, - коротко отвечает Клауд вместо Фейра.  
\- Ага. Понятно, - сосредоточенно кивает Локхарт, а потом вдруг подмигивает Заку. - Ну, я пошла.  
\- Стой, - не выдерживает Страйф. - Вы точно задумали то, что мне рассказали?  
Тифа смотрит на него немного удивлённо, на лице ни тени замешательства.  
\- Само собой, - изумляется Зак. - Мы просто соберём всех мидгарских солджеров на небольшую гулянку.  
Клауд пару секунд смотрит в яркие, честные глаза, затем встряхивает головой и просит:  
\- Просто, прежде чем сделать, подумайте ещё разок, ладно?  
Он шкурой ощущает подвох, но этих двоих разве поймаешь?  
\- Мы подумали, Клауд, - серьёзно отвечает Тифа. - Всё будет в порядке.  
Улыбка всё же прорывается на её лицо:  
\- И мы задумали именно то, о чём тебе рассказали.  
Клауд обречённо пожимает плечами. Он не верит.  
Зря, впрочем.  
Они действительно всего лишь попросили разрешения позвать на праздник всех мидгарских солджеров.  
И ещё - позвали самого генерала.

***

Скрип двери за спиной. Тифа не оборачивается. Она и так знает, кто это.  
\- Как там всё?  
Зак присаживается рядом с ней на ступеньки.  
\- Душно.  
\- Я потому и ушла, - кивает Тифа.  
\- Серьёзно?  
Она грустно хмыкает.  
\- Ты не засиживайся тут. Если некому будет травить байки, народ заметит моё отсутствие.  
\- Да ну, - отмахивается Фейр, - там из трезвых - три картёжника, Сеф и Клауд.  
\- Угу, и всем не до меня, - тихо замечает Локхарт.  
В двух шагах перед ними - выход из переулка, шумный третий сектор, люди, машины. Серые стены в пятнах граффити выглядят уныло. Зак запрокидывает голову, пытаясь рассмотреть в мутном небе хоть какую-нибудь звёздочку.  
На худой конец, самолёт.  
\- Можно вопрос?  
\- Можно, - отзывается Тифа.  
\- Какого хрена ты это затеяла?  
Локхарт молчит с минуту, потом выпрямляет спину, чуть пододвигается и приваливается к плечу Зака. Очень просто, легко, по-товарищески.  
\- Я хотела посмотреть, Зак.  
\- На Сефирота? - уточняет Фейр.  
\- На Клауда при Сефироте.  
Зак переводит непривычно серьёзный взгляд на Тифу, но она не замечает, глядя себе под ноги.  
Под ногами - цветистая от бензина лужа. И щербатый бетон. И грязь.  
\- Сефирот - его кумир. Ты знаешь?  
\- Знаю, - Зак пальцами зачёсывает волосы назад.  
\- Он сам тебе сказал?  
\- Угу. Проболтался. Он этого вроде как стесняется.  
Тифа слабо улыбается носкам своих тяжёлых сапог.  
\- На самом деле, по нему видно. Я не могу этого понять. Никогда не могла. Как можно так верить в человека?  
\- Ну… Сеф этого заслуживает, - Зак слегка пожимает плечами. Точнее, одним плечом. У другого - Тифа, а её тревожить не хочется.  
\- Я понимаю, - снова улыбка, но уже светлее. - По-дурацки прозвучит, наверное, но генерал - классный парень. Странный, конечно…  
Зак молча кивает.  
\- Мне казалось, здесь, в Мидгаре, это должно пройти, - продолжает Локхарт, непроизвольно ёжась. Зак приобнимает её, чтоб было теплее. - Думала, что, узнав человека, Клауд перестанет… Считать его богом.  
\- Сеф иногда на бога похож больше.  
\- Всё равно, - упрямо мотает головой Тифа, - Такое отношение, как у Клауда, не должно было выдержать общения и совместной службы. Я не говорю, что Клауд должен был разочароваться, но хоть как-то придти в себя…  
\- Зачем тебе это? - перебивает Зак. Тифа непонимающе на него смотрит. - Ревнуешь?  
Локхарт дёргается, точно от удара. Тёмные глаза широко распахнуты, но в них начинает сгущаться что-то рассудительное, горькое, замкнутое:  
\- Ты в каком смысле? - спрашивает она, не успевая подумать. А Зак не удивляется.  
\- Я пытался их свести. В том самом.  
Тифа чуть слышно вздыхает, опускает веки и прижимается к Заку сильнее.  
Какая-то машина притормаживает прямо у выхода из переулка. Хлопает дверца, слышен смех - компания явно приехала в бар.  
\- Я ведь не знал, что у вас там с Клаудом. Он о тебе так говорил…  
\- Как о сестре, - негромко произносит Тифа.  
Зак запускает пятерню в и без того беспорядочную причёску.  
\- Да нет. Ты никогда не давала ему понять, что он тебе нравится?  
Тифа, помолчав, отвечает:  
\- Он мне не нравился. Сперва. А потом уже поздно стало, что ли. Он же бредил поступлением в отряд. И Сефиротом. Но я как-то не задумывалась…  
\- Я мог ошибаться, - пожимает плечами Зак. - Но мне это показалось хорошей идеей. И знаешь, зря ты не попыталась с ним сблизиться. Он говорил о тебе не как о сестре. Скорее как о девушке, с которой ничего не светит.  
Совсем уж тихо Тифа говорит:  
\- Вот и я о нём так думала.  
В баре за их спинами раздаётся взрыв хохота. Доиграли партию в покер, или кто-то рассказал удачный анекдот.  
\- Слушай, как тебе вообще это пришло в голову? Ну, что Сефирот и Клауд могут… Они даже не подружились за это время, а ведь общаются.  
Зак усмехается.  
\- Ты Страйфа хорошо знаешь?  
\- Ещё бы… Ну, то есть, мне казалось, что хорошо, - поправляется Тифа невесело. Фейр отмахивается.  
\- И как, легко он с людьми сходится?  
\- Нет.  
\- А Сеф - тем более. Так что ты зря считаешь, что их общение мало значит. За полгода они до совместных тренировок дошли - поверь, это очень много в случае генерала. И если за ними понаблюдать, то закрадываются мыслишки. Клауд вообще как влюбленный. Очень застенчивый. А генерал… - Фейр неопределённо взмахивает рукой.  
\- Тебе хочется, чтобы у них получилось, да? - грустно спрашивает Тифа.  
Теперь очередь Зака изучать разводы бензина.  
\- Извини. Недавно дезертировали двое солджеров. Они были друзьями Сефирота, и если Клауд сможет сейчас до него достучаться - я за это. Прости мне мой, - Зак кривится, - прагматизм, но тебе из вас троих личную жизнь устроить проще всего.  
Локхарт сдавленно смеётся. Зак веселеет.  
\- Ну правда же, - гладит по голове, как маленькую, оглядывает сверху донизу, - Красавица, умница, заводная…  
\- Да иди ты, - шутливо уворачивается Тифа. Потом наклоняется вперёд, упирается локтями в колени, сцепляет пальцы под подбородком. Взгляд становится рассеянным, и она непроизвольно покусывает губу. - Зак. Что мне делать, а?  
Фейр глубоко вдыхает, почти в точности повторяет её позу.  
\- Не знаю. Честно - я не знаю, Тифа.  
Стукает дверь, и оба синхронно оборачиваются.  
\- Вот вы где! - полупьяная весёлая физиономия с ямочками на щеках так и светится любовью к жизни. - Шепчетесь, а мы вас обыскались! Нас на поиски отправили…  
\- Это кто умудрился? - фыркает Зак.  
\- А генерал со Страйфом, им без вас скучно, видно, - с развязным задором заявляет солджер.  
\- Если они пошли нас искать, значит, дело не только в скуке, - хмурится на мгновение Зак, но Майк обрывает его:  
\- А они не пошли. Остались у стойки, только нас погнали.  
Зак и Тифа переглядываются. Фейр перенимает у Майка задорный тон:  
\- Строят предположения, где мы есть?  
\- Неа, разве что про себя. Мы вас по отдельности ищем. Тебя, - солджер кивает Заку, - ищет поисковая группа по указанию генерала, а тебя, Тифа, группа по просьбе Страйфа… А вы тут вместе!  
\- Уже идём, - ухмыляется Фейр. - Мы уже всем косточки перемыли. Собери, что ли, свои поисковые группы, чтоб не полезли подвалы обшаривать.  
Майк пьяно кивает, улыбается и, пошатываясь, заходит в бар.  
Зак одним движением оказывается на ногах и тянется помочь Тифе, но она уже тоже поднялась. Тогда Зак просто придерживает её за локоть, пристально глядя в глаза:  
\- Подумай, что будешь делать. И знаешь… Это твои действия определят, как решится ситуация. Для всех. Хотя бы потому, что ты, в отличие от тех двоих, вообще будешь действовать. Так что учитывай: ты решаешь не только за себя.  
Тифа, помедлив, кивает.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Но подумать она не успевает. Назавтра Мидгар атакуют клоны Генезиса Рапсодоса.

***

Самое невероятное, нелепое и страшное, что могло произойти: генерал ранен, а материя у всех закончилась.  
Тифа сквозь зубы клянёт всё на свете, хотя никто не виноват, по сути. Просто, ругаясь, легче вести-тащить Сефирота к Шинра-билдинг, легче сдерживать нервную дрожь в руках, легче не молиться хоть кому-нибудь, чтобы всё закончилось удачно.  
\- Не… туда… - хрипит Сефирот, когда Тифа в лифте собирается нажать кнопку лабораторного этажа. - Ко мне. Тридцать второй…  
\- Генерал, у вас…  
\- Там есть материя. Выполнять, Локхарт.  
Тифа смотрит на белого от боли Сефирота, на расширенные зрачки…  
\- Не в лаборатории, Локхарт… Не к Ходжо…  
…И нажимает на кнопку под номером тридцать два.  
В конце концов, Сефирот её командир. А командиру она доверяет.  
Генерал благодарно кивает и сползает по зеркальной стене на пол. Тифа кидается к нему, но Сефирот отмахивается.  
Пятнадцатый. Двадцатый.  
Тифу всё-таки колотит. В бою просто, весело, быстро, а вот тащить раненых... Но кто-то должен.  
Две группы ещё там, на улицах, теснят оставшихся клонов. Остальные уже должны были вернуться в здание.  
Потом.  
Тридцать второй.  
Тифа наклоняется к Сефироту. Он ухватывается за её плечо, рывком, тяжело, поднимается, но потом словно подключает какие-то внутренние резервы и идёт практически сам. Сам открывает дверь своей картой, вваливается в прихожую и, пока Тифа включает свет, успевает добраться до кресла в ближайшей комнате. Садится-падает в него, полустаскивает с себя плащ.  
Рана на правом боку - от груди до поясницы. Сефирот ловит почти испуганный взгляд Тифы и замечает:  
\- Неправду говорят.  
\- Что?  
\- Неправда, что меня задеть нельзя, - поясняет генерал и внезапно криво улыбается.  
У Локхарт вырывается смех, но она давит истерику и спрашивает:  
\- Материя…  
\- В кабинете, - Сефирот кивает в сторону и морщится. - Там три сейфа. Вам нужен ближайший к окну.  
И называет цифры кода.  
Тифа быстро пересекает комнату, толкает дверь. И замирает на пороге.  
Внезапно накатывает ощущение покоя, рабочей тишины, равновесия. Если обстановка гостиной прошла мимо неё, то здесь она замечает и скрадывающий шаги ковролин, и какую-то фотографию на стене - вид похож на Джунонский, - и удобное офисное кресло.  
И три сейфа.  
\- Давайте я, - возвращаясь к генералу, предлагает Тифа. Сефирот склоняет голову и откидывается назад, облегчая доступ к повреждённому участку.  
Тифа опускается на колени, концентрируется и кастует заклинание.  
Из-за крови не видно, как затягивается кожа. Но что-то в осанке Сефирота меняется, расслабляются плечи. И Тифа наконец позволяет себе спрятать лицо в ладонях.  
\- С ума сойти, - глухо произносит она. Генерал не отвечает, но чувствуется, что он с ней солидарен.  
От сигнала мобильного вздрагивают оба.  
Сефирот принимает вызов:  
\- Слушаю.  
Тифа следит за тем, как меняется лицо генерала. Становится бесстрастнее, холоднее.  
\- Когда?  
Телефон у генерала не такой, как у других солджеров, получше, и речь собеседника не слышна всем окружающим.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Что такое? - спрашивает Тифа, не думая о субординации.  
\- Четвёртая группа не выходит на связь, хотя уже должна была вернуться в Шинра-билдинг.  
\- Четвёртая? - у Тифы перехватывает дыхание. Сефирот встречается с ней глазами и мгновенно мрачнеет. - Там Клауд, я должна позвонить ему…  
\- Страйф, - Сефирот наблюдает, как Тифа торопливо нажимает кнопки. – Возможно, его не стоит отвлекать.  
Тифа игнорирует его слова, подносит трубку к уху. И сразу же опускает.  
\- Нет сигнала.  
Они поднимаются одновременно. Сефирот застёгивает плащ, Тифа поправляет ремни.  
\- Локхарт, вам лучше остаться. Вы утомлены и…  
\- А вы пять минут назад зажимали рану на груди, - парирует Тифа.  
\- Рана уже залечена, и это никак не скажется на моей боеспособности.  
\- Моя усталость тоже.  
\- Локхарт…  
\- Меня зовут Тифа.  
\- Я помню, - спокойно отвечает Сефирот, и оба замирают.  
\- Прошу прощения, - после паузы произносит сквозь зубы Тифа.  
\- Тифа. Я понимаю, как вы относитесь к Страйфу...  
\- Откуда вам знать, как я к нему отношусь?! - мгновенно вспыхивает Локхарт.  
\- Учитывая, что вы из одного города, логично предположить…  
\- Что?!  
Ещё одна заминка. Сефирот первым отводит взгляд.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Генерал?  
\- В любом случае, он вам дорог, Локхарт. И, тем не менее, вам незачем рисковать собой.  
\- Вам он тоже дорог, - тихо произносит Тифа, вглядываясь в лицо генерала. - Так какого чёрта вы пытаетесь меня остановить?  
Вновь раздаётся сигнал вызова, но уже другого телефона.  
При первых же словах, доносящихся с той стороны линии, лицо Тифы меняется. Сефирот не отрывает от неё глаз.  
Локхарт отводит трубку и нажимает кнопку громкой связи.  
\- …Выбрались, но еле-еле. Бардак полный, Тифа, три здания обрушилось, движение перекрыто. И ни черта не работает связь, ретрансляторы взорваны, весь район вне зоны покрытия.  
\- Ты сам-то как? Цел? - ровно спрашивает Тифа.  
\- Да куда я денусь, - смеётся Клауд.  
\- А остальные?  
\- Тоже. Двое раненых, но по мелочи. А ты как?  
\- Я отлично. Генерал был ранен, но уже всё в порядке. Мы тут собирались вам на помощь идти, - в её голос прорывается нотка лукавства.  
Клауд чуть запинается.  
\- Мы - это кто?  
\- Я и Локхарт, - отвечает Сефирот. Клауд, кажется, спотыкается.  
\- А…  
\- Где вы находитесь? - сухо спрашивает генерал.  
\- Шестая радиальная, уже почти у Шинра-билдинг, - чётко, внятно; подчинённый говорит с вышестоящим.  
\- Почему руководитель группы не связался со мной, когда появилась возможность?  
\- Фростер прямо сейчас беседует с Лазардом.  
\- Хорошо. Передайте, чтобы сообщили Туэсти о разрушениях.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Отбой.  
\- До встречи, - успевает вставить Тифа. Молниеносный обмен фразами занял у генерала и Страйфа от силы десять секунд.  
Сефирот молчит некоторое время. А потом, как будто и не было звонка, продолжает прерванный разговор:  
\- С чего вы взяли?  
Тифа встряхивает головой, вспоминая.  
\- Какая разница?  
\- Фейр неисправим. Я прав?  
Локхарт сдерживает улыбку.  
\- Не думаю, что его стоит исправлять. И это неважно.  
\- Как я отношусь к солджеру Страйфу также не имеет значения. Я не собираюсь мешать вам, Локхарт. Тифа.  
Тифа изучает генерала, но так, словно видит что-то ещё.  
\- А если бы меня не было?  
У Сефирота усталый взгляд.  
\- Вы есть.  
Тифа закусывает губу, чуть повернув голову и отсутствующе глядя на стену, а затем вдруг улыбается.  
\- Точно. Я есть.  
И набирает номер, глядя Сефироту в глаза.  
\- Клауд? Ты сейчас где?  
\- В холле, а что? - в трубке раздаётся какой-то стук и приглушенная ругань.  
\- Иди к лифтам и езжай на тридцать второй этаж, - уверенно произносит Тифа. У Сефирота зрачки настолько узкие, что кажутся тёмными штрихами по зелени.  
\- Куда? Зачем?  
\- Клауд, делай, что я говорю, - спокойно отвечает Тифа. - Ты подходишь к лифту?  
\- Да я уже в него захожу, - недовольно огрызается Клауд.  
\- Отлично, - всё так же уравновешенно говорит Локхарт. - Нажимай тридцать второй этаж. Нажимаешь?  
\- Да, да, Тифа, а зачем?  
\- Езжай, - повторяет она.  
Сефирот наблюдает за ней, склонив голову к плечу. Тифе кажется, что он почти улыбается.  
\- Так, я подъезжаю, что дальше?  
\- Дальше, - Тифа усмехается. - Дальше, Клауд, я собираюсь трахнуть твоего генерала.  
\- Чьего? - приподнимает насмешливо бровь Сефирот.  
\- Что сделать?! - в этот же момент выкрикивает в трубку Страйф.  
\- Квартира номер восемнадцать. Можешь присоединиться. А можешь развернуться и ехать в казармы. Времени на размышления нет, - очень чётко произносит Тифа. И нажимает отбой.  
В подступившей тишине Локхарт вдруг мерещится, что всё происходящее - тактическая операция. Сложная, красивая, тщательно спланированная. Непонятно только, кем.  
Но это не имеет значения.  
\- Он будет здесь через полминуты, - на грани слышимости выдаёт Тифа. - У вас времени на размышления тоже нет, генерал.  
Несколько секунд молчания не успевают испугать.  
\- Меня зовут Сефирот, - сообщает генерал и шагает к Локхарт.  
Он притягивает её за талию в тот самый момент, когда входная дверь с треском распахивается от удара Клауда.  
Тифе кажется, что за мгновение до поцелуя Сефирот бросает через её плечо совершенно нечитаемый взгляд.

***

Сефирот целуется, как командует, - жестко и бескомпромиссно, ожидая только беспрекословного подчинения. И он на секунду теряется, когда Тифа перехватывает инициативу, до крови прикусывая его губу.  
Генерал слегка отстраняется, смотрит ей за спину. Она глубоко вдыхает - ей нужно собраться, - но вокруг растекается запах адреналина, риска и возбуждения, и это мало способствует умиротворению.  
Непроизвольно облизнув верхнюю губу, Тифа чуть оборачивается, не разрывая контакта с Сефиротом, продолжая ощущать его ногами, бёдрами, грудью. Тёплая сильная рука на спине добавляет уверенности.  
От Клауда будто одни глаза остались, и растерянное, поражённое выражение лица.  
\- Так вы определились, Страйф? - у генерала голос сейчас ещё более низкий, чем обычно. От него мурашки по коже.  
Клауд открывает рот, но ничего не произносит - Сефирот ведёт рукой вверх, Тифе под волосы, на затылок, разворачивает её к себе. Этот поцелуй медленный, тягучий, и она всем телом ощущает, как из Клауда у двери испаряется решимость высказать всё, что он думает об этом безумии.  
А затем она слышит резкий выдох, неровные шаги, и руки Клауда осторожно, будто ему даже сейчас требуется разрешение на вторжение в личное пространство, ложатся на ее бедра. Тифа удовлетворенно усмехается в губы Сефирота - все получилось.  
Они выбрали правильно.  
А потом время как-то так закручивается, что в следующий момент Тифа обнаруживает их троих в спальне. Через задернутые шторы не пробивается ни один луч неяркого солнца. Все происходящее кажется нереальным, как полузабытые, прочитанные в детстве истории, а ощущения от этого только острее.  
Руки Сефирота - на ее груди, он за спиной, как стена - надёжное, успокаивающее чувство. Горячее дыхание Клауда обжигает кожу, когда он покрывает ее живот короткими поцелуями и возится с ремнем ее форменных штанов. Генерал у ее ног смотрелся бы еще лучше, но не все сразу.  
Клауд поднимается с колен. На его щеках - красные пятна, в глазах - удивление и тоже недоверие к реальности. А ещё - к самому себе, явно. Но голос звучит, как обычно, когда он бурчит:  
\- Чертовы ботинки снимай сама.  
Тифа улыбается, и слышит, как за спиной хмыкает опустивший руки Сефирот.  
Кровать генерала неожиданно мягкая. Тифа всегда думала, что он спит едва ли не на голых досках, воспитывая-поддерживая в себе силу духа и стойкость. Выходит, ошибалась.  
Она не отрывает взгляда от Клауда и Сефирота, автоматическими движениями расшнуровывая ботинки. Хотела посмотреть на Клауда при Сефироте? Смотри, девочка. Смотри, как твой командир целует твоего лучшего друга так, что тот почти бессильно повисает на нем. Смотри, как на шее Клауда расцветает багровым засос. Смотри в зеленые нечеловеческие глаза. Не отводи взгляд.  
Сефирот ухмыляется ей из-за плеча Клауда, и почти бросает Страйфа на кровать. И приглашающе кивает, будто давая разрешение заняться Клаудом, пока он не закончит со своей одеждой.  
Можно подумать, ей нужно разрешение.  
Губы Клауда все еще влажные, и Тифа тщательно сцеловывает с них вкус генерала. За спиной звякает расстегиваемая пряжка, скрипит кожа, и она спускается ниже, покрывая короткими, торопливыми поцелуями шею и грудь Страйфа. Берется за ремень, но прерывисто дышащий Клауд неожиданно резко ее отстраняет:  
\- Я сам.  
И добавляет неловко, с извиняющимися нотками в голосе:  
\- Ботинки. Расшнуровывать… Неудобно.  
Тифа слабо и весело фыркает, ложась на спину и раскидывая руки. Кровать у генерала совершенно нереальных размеров, кажется, на ней можно без проблем разместить не двух Солджеров, а целый взвод. И, кстати, а где сам Сефирот?  
Получить ответ на этот вопрос она не успевает, потому что Клауд, наконец, справившийся со своей обувью, накрывает ее своим телом. Тифа изумленно выдыхает сквозь зубы - настолько близкий контакт оглушает, а движения Клауда теряют скованность, будто ее смыло летним дождем. Или поцелуями генерала, но Тифе нравится первая версия.  
Одна рука Клауда запуталась в ее волосах, вторая совсем не нежно сжимает ее грудь, поцелуй забирает остатки дыхания, и Тифа даже не сразу понимает, что рука, скользящая вверх по ее бедру никак не может принадлежать Страйфу.  
Сефирот улыбается, и эта улыбка - как плеть по обнаженным нервам. Она с неожиданной даже для себя самой яростью вновь впивается в губы Клауда поцелуем, сжимает его бедра своими, и не собирается его отпускать в ближайшие лет сто.  
Сефирот кладет руку на ее плечо, чуть сжимает пальцы, с одинаковой легкостью держащие хрустальный бокал на приеме и ломающие кости в бою, и Тифа недовольно вздыхает, отстраняясь. И закрывает глаза, защищая их от потока серебристых волос, стекающего со спины и плеч генерала, когда он целует Клауда.  
А потом все меняется так быстро, что Тифа не успевает уследить. Движение воздуха - и она больше не ощущает присутствия генерала рядом, тихий неразборчивый шепот - и ее снова целует Клауд, ведя ладонью по бедру и под поясницу.  
Она широко раскрывает глаза, дыхание перехватывает. Да, Клауд, именно так, сто баллов за правильное ориентирование на местности.  
Сефирот за спиной Клауда делает что-то, от чего Клауд вздрагивает и шипит, до крови прикусывая ее губу, и Тифа гневно смотрит на генерала.  
Он игнорирует взгляд, а Клауд бормочет что-то невразумительное, но явно неласковое в ее плечо. Тифа смеется и стонет негромко, когда Клауд делает особенно удачное движение бедрами. А потом он почти падает на нее, прижимая к кровати всем весом, и матерится уже в полный голос.  
Тифа успокаивающе гладит его по волосам и плечам, и предупреждающе сжимает руку Сефирота, когда их пальцы сплетаются на спине Клауда.  
Тот кивает и обхватывает Страйфа за талию, принуждая подняться. Тифа смотрит в глаза Клауда, ища там хотя бы намек на то, что он хочет прекратить это, но ничего не находит.  
Удивление. Желание. Глубоко-глубоко, на самом дне - спокойствие.  
Тифа скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Сефирот делает первое движение, которое через Клауда, прикусившего губу, передается и ей.  
А потом всё, наконец, становится так, как и должно быть. Правильно. Искренне. И невыносимо прекрасно.  
Глаза Клауда сияют мако, между бровями Сефирота залегла сосредоточенная морщинка - он даже сейчас не отпускает себя полностью, и Тифа крепко сжимает его руку на бедре Клауда. Забывает дурацкое соперничество за внимание Страйфа. Забывает то, что за окном еще не закончился бой. Забывает все.  
Оказывается, любить их двоих - легко и просто.  
Удовольствие накрывает ее с головой, когда она слышит стон Клауда и почти беззвучный, похожий на эхо - Сефирота.  
Она всё сделала верно.  
Клауд тяжело дышит у неё над плечом. Сефирот аккуратно, опираясь на локоть, дотягивается через него до Тифы и осторожно, чуть ли не ласково, касается губами её щеки. И откатывается в сторону.  
В сгустившемся полумраке потолка уже не рассмотреть. Тифа изучает тени на дальней стене.  
В голове пусто и ясно.  
Наконец, Клауд чуть сдвигается, упирается лбом в подушку, не открывая глаз; у него ярко горят губы, и ещё - мокрое от пота лицо. Тифа переворачивается на бок, обнимает Страйфа одной рукой, находя плечо генерала и требовательно притягивая его ближе.  
Сефирот на секунду приподнимается, встречаясь с ней взглядом. Локхарт вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
Генерал кивает ей и сообщает:  
\- Настоящий Солджер.  
Если бы у Тифы ещё оставались силы, она бы долго смеялась.  
Хотя не факт, что генерал шутил.

***

Тифа просыпается на рассвете. В комнате полумрак, но уже можно рассмотреть лица спящих.  
Сефирот во сне кажется моложе, но его лицо ещё и какое-то… Более знающее, что ли. Словно он помнит больше, чем видел. И больше, чем когда-либо увидит.  
А Клауд утрачивает обычную настороженность. У него даже поза открытая, обнимающая: носом в подушку, прямо под ухом Тифы, одна рука под её спиной, другая - поперёк живота. Пальцы сплетены с пальцами генерала, они так и прижимают её к себе - вдвоём.  
Она долго лежит, вслушиваясь в дыхание, разглядывая и улыбаясь. Дыша ими двоими.  
\- Не жалеешь?  
Сефирот не открывает глаз, и если бы не изменившееся выражение лица, Тифа могла бы подумать, что реплика ей померещилась.  
\- Нет.  
Сефирот беззвучно хмыкает.  
\- Я бы так поступить не смог.  
Тифа вытаскивает руку из-под одеяла, отводит волосы с лица Клауда.  
\- До этого трудно додуматься. А сделать - легко.  
\- Ну да, - с едва слышной насмешкой замечает генерал. - Очень простое решение.  
\- А разве нет? - в её голосе - тщательно сдерживаемый смех.  
\- Что ты затеяла, ты сама хоть понимаешь?  
\- Нет, не понимаю. Но у меня ведь получилось.  
У генерала уголки губ подрагивают.  
\- И что это означает?  
Тифа не отвечает, а спустя минуту осторожно выбирается из-под руки Клауда и садится на постели.  
\- Что я иду готовить нам завтрак.  
Из окна падают слабые рассветные лучи. Солнце - редкий гость в облачном Мидгаре.  
Но уже второй день городу везёт.  
\- Присоединяйтесь, - предлагает Тифа. Сефирот проводит ладонью по волосам Клауда.  
\- Обязательно, - обещает генерал.  
Заку понравится, как она придумала.


End file.
